Une dernière danse
by Laulink
Summary: La nuit précédant le dernier combat d'Izetta, Finé et elle discutent au sommet d'une montagne, mais après ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ont fait les deux âmes-sœurs cette nuit où elles craignaient de ne plus jamais se revoir ? Classé T pour la fin, mais peut évoluer en M si je décide d'écrire un chapitre 2. Enjoy


Une dernière danse

« Je t'ordonne… »

Les mots se bloquèrent dans la gorge de l'Archiduchesse alors que son emprise sur la jeune sorcière se resserrait. L'idée même d'ordonner à Izetta de se lancer dans une mission suicide, quand bien même il s'agirait du seul moyen d'arrêter Sophie et redonner une chance aux Alliés de gagner la guerre, la rendait malade. Réprimant un sanglot, la blonde força les mots à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne devienne réellement incapable de les prononcer :

« … de me revenir saine et sauve. »

Non, définitivement, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer sa chère Izetta à la mort. Mais la sorcière avait toujours été une personne de parole, alors si Finé lui faisait promettre de revenir, elle le ferait, n'est-ce pas ?

Izetta sourit tristement en enroulant ses bras autour de l'Archiduchesse, tentant de calmer les sanglots qui secouaient ce corps qui, d'habitude, paraissait inébranlable, mais ce soir était si frêle. C'était si injuste… Finé et elle avaient déjà tant perdu au fil des années, Eylstadt avait tellement souffert durant cette guerre, chaque soldat tombé au combat agissant comme une flèche qui transperçait le cœur de leur Princesse, devenue Archiduchesse après la mort de son père bien-aimé. Et maintenant, voilà qu'Izetta, la personne que Finé chérissait plus que tout, s'apprêtait à se sacrifier pour le bien d'un monde qui perdrait de sa saveur aux yeux de la blonde si son amie mourrait réellement au cours de cette dernière mission. Révoltée à cette idée, Izetta raffermit sa prise et promit à sa princesse :

« Je mènerai cette mission à bien et je ferai tout pour te revenir, Finé. »

Sur ces mots, les deux amies, trop jeunes pour être adultes, mais ayant depuis longtemps perdu l'innocence de l'enfance, s'écartèrent juste assez pour partager un regard. Izetta sourit à l'Archiduchesse en essuyant tendrement les larmes souillant ses joues avant de les embrasser. Laissant ses lèvres s'attarder plus que nécessaire, elle commença à fredonner une douce mélodie que Finé lui avait dit adorer lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. La blonde sourit faiblement en entendant les notes familières avant de joindre sa voix à celle de sa sorcière. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à fredonner la petite musique de leur enfance avant de s'écarter, se sourire, et se redresser. Aucune ne savait ce qu'il leur arriverait le lendemain, mais elles ne laisseraient pas cette incertitude gâcher leur soirée.

Une fois de retour au manoir qui abritait temporairement le gouvernement d'Eylstadt, les deux jeunes filles eurent du mal à se séparer. Debout sur le balcon, faisant face à son amie et voulant profiter de sa présence au maximum, Finé repensa à une autre nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble quelques mois auparavant. Elles avaient été interrompues de manière très déplaisante à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pouvait les empêcher de faire ce qu'elles voulaient, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Finé raffermit sa posture : le dos droit, le menton levé, elle ramena un bras dans son dos et tendit l'autre devant elle, paume vers le haut, invitant silencieusement Izetta à poser sa propre main au creux de la sienne.

Surprise, la rousse interrogea son amie du regard, ce à quoi Finé répondit simplement :

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de danser ensemble depuis la fête de Lord Redford, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense qu'il est grand temps de corriger ça. »

Izetta semblait interdite, mais ne tarda pas à sourire à la belle blonde et à prendre sa main. Finé la fit tourner et la rattrapa dans ses bras, en position pour une valse. Main dans la main, poitrines si proches qu'elles se touchaient presque quand les deux jeunes filles inspiraient, elles commencèrent à danser. Finé menait en fredonnant une musique appropriée, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de sa partenaire qui, malgré le manque de pratique, ne trébucha que quelques fois avant de trouver son rythme et être capable de se concentrer sur Finé plus que sur la danse elle-même.

Izetta avait longtemps rêvé d'une telle proximité avec Finé depuis leur rencontre quand elles étaient enfant et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, son admiration pour la belle blonde n'avait jamais faibli. Pendant des années, elle avait imaginé retrouver son amie d'enfance et revivre des jours heureux avec elle, mais le souvenir du sang de la petite fille et son propre statut de sorcière lui rappelaient bien vite que non seulement elle était un danger pour tous ceux qui l'approchaient, mais aussi que Finé était beaucoup trop bien pour elle et que le meilleur moyen pour Izetta de la rendre heureuse était de se tenir à l'écart.

En grandissant, la sorcière avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoirs au point de pouvoir vivre une vie normale dans un village humain. Mais la malchance accompagnant sa nature de sorcière n'avait pas tardé à frapper à nouveau sous la forme d'un bataillon de soldats de Germania n'ayant pas hésité à massacrer tous les habitants avec qui Izetta avait appris à s'entendre afin de la capturer. Mais le destin n'en avait pas fini avec elle : Finé l'avait retrouvée, sans même essayer, et l'avait encore une fois sauvée, au prix d'une nouvelle blessure. Izetta savait à présent ce qu'elle devait faire : mettre son pouvoir au service de sa princesse pour que plus jamais elle ne soit blessée et que le pays et ses habitants qu'elle aimait tant échappent à la tyrannie de l'Empereur de Germania.

Au fil des mois, elle avait voyagé entre les champs de bataille, protégeant les uns, attaquant les autres, bravant tous les interdits que sa grand-mère lui avait ressassé des années durant. Elle avait tué et influencé la vie de plus d'humains qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en compter, tout ça pour la seule personne en ce monde dont la vie lui semblait tout simplement inestimable. Du moins au début, car l'amour que sa princesse portait à Eylstadt et à son peuple était contagieux et bientôt, ce n'était plus seulement pour le bien de la princesse, devenue Archiduchesse, mais pour celui de toute la nation qu'Izetta se battait. Et le lendemain, elle allait mener son dernier combat en tant que sorcière.

L'idée de ne plus pouvoir se servir de sa magie était étrange pour Izetta : elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se l'imaginer. La magie était une partie d'elle, comme ses bras, ses jambes et sa mémoire : elle avait du mal à imaginer sa vie entière sans elle. Mais comme pour ses jambes quelques jours plus tôt, ce sacrifice, cette douleur lui paraissait bien maigre face à ce que le monde devrait subir si elle ne pouvait pas arrêter Sophie et l'Empereur. Et si le monde souffrait, Finé souffrirait aussi. Izetta sacrifierait volontiers tous ses membres et même sa vie pour que sa chère Archiduchesse n'ait plus jamais à verser de larme de tristesse. Mais même la magie ne pouvait lui accorder un tel souhait, alors elle devait faire de son mieux pour que cette guerre, au moins, ne fasse plus pleurer sa belle blonde.

Finé repensait aussi à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur rencontre. Quand elle avait vu Izetta pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite su que la petite fille était une sorcière une magnifique, merveilleuse sorcière comme celle de son conte préféré que son père lui racontait tous les soirs pour l'endormir quand elle était plus jeune. Encore aujourd'hui, les jours qui avaient suivi lui paraissaient comme sortis d'un rêve : aider Izetta à apprendre à voler sur son balai, faire des couronnes de fleurs dans un champ, danser avec elle au milieu des animaux et des objets volants… Certains matins, elle se réveillait persuadée que tout n'était qu'un rêve et elle allait rejoindre Izetta avec la peur que sa belle petite sorcière n'existe que dans son imagination. Mais Izetta était toujours là, l'air un peu triste parfois, mais quand elle relevait son visage vers Finé et voyait son amie s'avancer vers elle, ses lèvres s'étiraient toujours en un sourire plus lumineux que le soleil. Finé avait toujours adoré le sourire d'Izetta, la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient quand elle était heureuse, le son cristallin de son rire… Malheureusement, le bonheur n'avait pas duré. Des paysans en colère décidant de faire justice eux-mêmes n'auguraient jamais rien de bon Izetta le savait mieux que quiconque et Finé l'avait appris à la manière forte. La jeune Archiduchesse frissonnait encore à l'idée de ce que serait devenu Izetta si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps pour la sauver.

Après ça, elle avait perdu de vue son amie et pensait bien ne jamais la revoir, mais, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, leurs chemins s'étaient à nouveau croisés. Elle avait tenté de garder Izetta à l'abri de la guerre, mais sa chère sorcière avait toujours été aussi têtue que la mule qui voyageait avec elle et sa grand-mère aucun mot, même de Finé, n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'aller affronter les soldats ennemis après qu'elle ait vu à quel point la princesse souffrait de voir ses propres sujets se faire massacrer les uns après les autres.

Après cela, tout s'était enchainé à une vitesse affolante : la mort de son père, les préparations pour son couronnement, l'entrée en guerre officielle d'Izetta, les différentes batailles, toujours très médiatisées, auxquelles la jeune sorcière avait participé, la rencontre avec les alliés, toujours plus de combats, de négociations et encore des combats… À chaque fois qu'Izetta partait au front, ou même assister les Résistants de Thermidor, le cœur de Finé se serrait et ses entrailles se tordaient jusqu'à ce qu'Izetta soit de retour à Landsbrück, bien à l'abri à ses côtés.

Finé savait depuis des années que ses sentiments pour Izetta dépassaient de loin la simple amitié la revoir après si longtemps n'avait fait que confirmer cela. Entendre qu'elle avait été vaincue, la voir dans le coma pendant un mois, constater la gravité de ses blessures à son réveil, toutes ces épreuves avaient craquelé, fragilisé son cœur. Et demain, elle risquait de la perdre à tout jamais, perdre l'amour de sa vie, voir son cœur se briser et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça, protéger sa chère et tendre Izetta. Elle voulait au moins profiter au maximum de cette dernière nuit avec sa belle pour ne rien regretter, qu'importe l'issue du combat. Les regrets l'empêcheraient d'avancer et elle savait qu'Izetta ne voudrait pas cela.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient perdues dans leur propre monde, profitant au maximum du calme et de la présence de l'autre. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, leurs corps se rapprochaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacune savait que l'autre était inquiète, savait qu'elles risqueraient leurs vies toutes les deux le lendemain, l'une peut-être plus que l'autre, mais aucune n'était sure d'en sortir indemne. Toutefois, elles décidèrent de faire fi de ces peurs et simplement profiter de cette nuit, de l'autre et de leur amour.

Quand enfin les derniers centimètres séparant leurs visages furent franchis et que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, pour la première fois, les deux amantes se sentirent réellement complètes et apaisées. Elles avaient retrouvé leur moitié manquante.

Leur baiser était doux et tendre, reflet de la pureté de leurs sentiments. Les lèvres se caressaient sans se presser, les mains se perdaient dans les cheveux et exploraient les dos, dessinant des figures dont elles seules connaissaient le sens. Quand enfin elles se séparèrent, elles ne trouvèrent qu'amour et tendresse dans le regard de l'autre. Souriantes, elles murmurèrent simultanément :

« Je t'aime. »

Leurs sourires s'élargirent en constatant leur synchronisation et elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un peu plus passionnément cette fois, moins chastement. Les langues entrèrent en jeu, caressant les lèvres, faisant frissonner leurs détentrices. Elles se séparèrent à nouveau, se regardèrent, virent l'approbation dans le regard de l'autre et se rapprochèrent à nouveau, laissant libre cours à leur passion et exprimant leur amour du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

Les lèvres, chaudes et humides, n'interrompaient leurs caresses passionnées que pour permettre aux deux jeunes filles de reprendre leur souffle avant de se retrouver à nouveau. Elles avaient complètement oublié leur danse, l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient éclipsant toute autre pensée dans leur esprit. Mais bientôt, il leur en fallut plus. Finé laissait ses mains parcourir le dos d'Izetta, toujours plus bas, désireuse de découvrir les moindres recoins du corps de sa chère et tendre : ses hanches larges, ses fesses voluptueuses, ses cuisses puissantes… Avant de remonter vers son ventre plat, ses côtes et sa poitrine généreuse, tirant des soupirs de plaisir à la rousse tout au long de leur parcours.

De son côté, la jeune sorcière était encore un peu trop réservée pour caresser le corps de sa belle, mais elle compensait en faisant passer tout son amour et sa passion dans ses baisers. Mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Finé, enrouler sa langue autour de la sienne, la suçoter… C'était la première fois qu'elles s'embrassaient ainsi, mais l'instinct d'Izetta lui disait exactement quoi faire pour tirer soupirs et gémissements de son Archiduchesse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Finé relâcha son emprise sur sa belle, s'écartant juste assez pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui murmura « Suis-moi » avant de la tirer gentiment vers la chambre. Izetta suivit docilement et avec une pointe d'excitation faisant battre son cœur un peu plus vite : elle savait ce qui allait se passer et était ravie de vivre cela avec Finé. Cette nuit serait peut-être leur dernière, mais elle serait aussi et sans aucun doute la plus belle.


End file.
